Faithful Miracle
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Enma felt his life was miserable, but his life starting to change as he got closer with Tsuna. Unknown by him, he also changing Tsuna's life; when death was slowly approaching her. 00xFem27! One-shot


**A/N:** Among all pairings, perhaps this pair is the one I like best :3 Btw this is a rewritten version. The previous one was bugging me so… yeah. Anyway, I still think there's a chance that this'll be rewritten again. Hehe, thanks for understanding!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Enma felt his life was miserable, but his life starting to change as he got closer with Tsuna. Unknown by him, he also changing Tsuna's life; when death was slowly approaching her. 00xFem27

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**Request from:** _12animecat_. Thanks for your request XDDDDD hope you like it!

**Faithful Miracle**

* * *

><p><em>"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."<br>__**- A. A. Milne**_

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Middle School…<strong>

Enma was staring out the window beside him and sighed. Another day at school, another day of misery.

It was a strange idea for him when his father told him that they're moving to Namimori. He didn't know why, but he has no reason to refuse. Throughout his school life for years, nothing really change nor remarkable. He's always a target of bullying, the one with the poor grades, and the last one to be picked at gym class. This school was no different.

He just recently moved to the school and right on the first day, he has already make a chaos; being late to school and tripped on his own shoelace resulting him to fall dramatically and bumped the teacher's table—and successfully make the experiment the teacher brought that day for sample, fell and break to pieces. Lucky for him that the headmaster decided to call it an accident and didn't punish him, except for cleaning the class every day in a whole month.

Slowly becoming depressed, he turned his head, and noticed the empty seat that belonged to one of the "idol" in school; Sawada Tsunahime. To be honest, she's almost similar to him in many ways, what make her different was simply her cute look. She's clumsy, tripping many times, and very quiet but everyone seemed to be fine with it; some guys thought that extra protection is what she needs while the girls didn't really mind. Her scores barely made to the standards, just like him, but strangely she still has the gut to skip school.

Like today.

He remembered her not coming to school on Tuesday and Wednesday either, nor at the school festival last week. For a student who enrolled in school, she sure skipped a lot. He has wondered why but dismissed it the next second; it's not his business.

Well, it isn't until the day before term break.

It was the last day of school before a one-week holiday where he, will most likely take supplementary classes. It's already in his schedule every year, so he already had his calendar filled. He didn't expect anyone else to take it, but he sure felt awkward thinking that he'd be alone in the class.

The next day, he went just like he's supposed to but find no one there—not even the teacher— except for a girl with brown hair, sitting just two seats in front of his. She's staring out at the window waiting, until she noticed his arrival. Her brown eyes widened and his mind processed a bit late of figuring who she is. In fact, she's ahead of him when she noticed him.

"Ah, Enma-kun. Are you here for the supplementary class too?" she asked and tilted her head slightly, earning said boy to blush but stay quiet out of his speechlessness. Enma blushed because he just figured the reason why she's called 'cute', while he's speechless because she knew him. It took a few seconds for him to recover and nodded slightly before walked to his seat slowly. There was a loud screech of chair, followed by silence, before she breaks the ice again.

"Hey, Enma-kun," her timid voice called and he raised his head. "Can I borrow your notebook for a while? I don't have any notes when I was out."

She asked, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Enma was startled; this was probably the first time a classmate could speak so kindly to him, a girl on top of that. He nodded before he took out his notebook from his bag and about to give it to her.

"My notes were incomplete and messy," he whispered to her, hoping for her to change her mind. She smiled at him before taking the book from his hands.

"I don't mind, thank you Enma-kun," she said to him. She then turned around and thus Enma stared at her back once again. This really made him confused; everyone said that she's quiet and sometimes even anti-social, but isn't she being friendly just now. Strangely, why doesn't she have any friends? Sure, she has talked and greeted the others formally, but he didn't recall anyone so special.

After another lengthy silence, a figure came into the room, attracting both attentions and they noticed that the one who just entered wasn't math or science or other lessons' teacher but rather the prefect's right-hand man; Kusakabe Tetsuya. Judging from his expression when he saw the two, he's not there to bring good news.

"What are you two doing here? Haven't you been told that today was a holiday?" he asked them, almost tiredly. Tsuna and Enma stared at him confusedly.

"Umm… we are here to take the supplementary lesson," Tsuna said confusedly. Awareness sparked in his eyes.

"Ah, do you mean Neza-sensei's lesson?" he asked and they both nodded silently. "Well then I'll have to tell you a bad news; he can't come today because he has severed headache since last night or so I'm informed this morning."

"… Eh?"

"That means he'll not be coming today," he sighed when he saw their blank face. "Now hurry up and go home before the president coming here."

Hearing the word "president" make them both gulped almost at the same time. They both nodded as Kusakabe leaving the place with them exited the classroom the next second. They didn't run because that'll just be like announcing that they were here and the prefect will suddenly appeared and announced them their rule-breaking actions. When they finally left the school ground, with their heart still beating very fast, they both ran a little further from the school to make sure their safety.

They both were panting and they glanced at each other. Tsuna smiled before she laughed softly while Enma just smiled. "That was pretty exciting isn't it?"

"More like 'scary' to me," Enma said, with a braver voice.

"I'm just happy with anything that prevent supplementary lesson," Tsuna chuckled once again. Enma shrugged softly, agreeing with her mentally. Then come the lengthy silence once again and Enma was just about to excused himself and left, if Tsuna not asking him to study together in the library nearby.

"Pretty please Enma? I've missed a lot of lessons this week and there's a test coming too," she said to him with pleading eyes.

"But… I'm not good at studying," he said to her.

"That's why we're going to study together," she replied. "Don't worry, it'll work out somehow."

And with that, Tsuna 'dragged' him to the library just a few blocks away. Whilst she takes his hand in hers, there's only one thing he has in mind—cold.

* * *

><p>Two hours were barely enough.<p>

From that session they have together, Tsuna told him that they should do this again and they both agreed to have this "study group" on every weekend. In the library, they'd stay in one of the furthest corner and study together without disturbance. Luckily the library was hardly crowded so they could spend the time and place to their heart's content.

They both will share notebooks and learn from each other although often they both almost get nothing from it. But aside from their study time, they also chatted about random things. Tsuna said that she knew him because she has watched him from time to time; he was very silent while the other boys were in groups with their own friends. Maybe because of that, Tsuna felt more comfortable with him, which make him blushed deep red. She didn't tell him but she always found his red hair intriguing.

Enma also found out that she loved cooking but utterly failed at singing and sports which he found weird because she loved to hum. Like when she hummed to herself softly when she was cleaning the classroom— oddly they have the exact day on duty. It soothed him when he heard her hum softly in the midst of silence, though he'd never say that to her. Once when he watch her, she'd always seem to be lost in her own world, enjoying the moment; a trait that Enma come to admire.

Besides library, they would occasionally go out to some café or stores just to hang out or to have their lunch. Tsuna was such a sweet tooth that ice cream stand was not passable for them. He couldn't help but found some of her habits to be cute. Like how she could look so happy just by some ice cream or crepe. Or to look so at peace when they sat silently at the park's bench.

At first it feels like 'friends' and before long they started to get closer to the point that he thought of her as a 'sibling', but then his own feelings for her has changed and different from one he has with Mami, his sister by blood. He's relieved whenever he saw her and suddenly a simple skin contact can send thunderbolts trough his spine. He didn't know why, but he always tried to suppress this feeling. He just wanted to see her as a friend.

One notable thing that he noticed was her respond at the streets. Every horn or loud tires screech could make her jump or squeak, which was abnormal. Every time he ask her why she'd always stop at the reason that she can't stand loud sounds—which was incredibly suspicious. He was aware that she was hiding something but decided not to pry it; perhaps there were a few reasons that forced her to lie.

A few weeks after their first study session, she's absent from school again.

It's strange, and everyone share the same thought. She was even labeled a few names of her frequency of absence. Though he didn't say anything, he'd be lying if he said he's not worried. He spontaneously glanced at her seat every now and then, before a few thoughts flashed in. Whatever the reason is, he just hoped that she's fine.

The next day, thankfully she wasn't absent which make him instantly sighed in relief. She would exchange smile at him and if they have a 'good time' to talk, they will. It's just that the people keep staring at them both whenever they talk, which Tsuna realized, making Enma uncomfortable. Enma wanted to ask her why she's absent the other day but hold it until weekend when they were completely alone.

When he asked the question to her, there's a flash of surprise in her eyes and she became noticeably very silent.

"I…" she started but trailed off. He waited patiently for her answer but even after almost two minutes, she barely spoke another word. Feeling more anxious by the second, he's startled when she suddenly smiled brightly at him. "It's nothing. My family just called me in yesterday that's all. They always call unexpectedly so…"

"… Ah," Enma paused, knowing more than anyone that she's lying. But seeing her forced smile, he couldn't demand anything more. So he smiled too, albeit they both knew it's a fake one as well. "I see… Then it's fine."

Tsuna nodded before resumed her writing. Enma watched her silently, feeling even more bothered when she refused to tell him why. Perhaps it's something more serious than he thought, or maybe she's been threatened like that of the movies. He's not the kind with strong sense of justice or anything, but he just wanted to help her. He knew as much as anyone else that those absent weren't something minor.

"Don't worry about it, Enma-kun," Tsuna said. Enma blushed when she knew what he's thinking. She laughed, "You're really kind; I hope that I can repay you one day."

"Repay?" Enma also paused. Tsuna nodded. "For what?"

"…" there's a sad smile on her face before she shook her head. "… Well, something."

"Tsuna-chan…" Enma's grip on the pencil tightened involuntarily. _Again with that…_

"Geez, I already told you not to worry about it Enma-kun," she pouted seeing his conflicted look again. Normally he would've chuckled at her pout, but this time he just didn't have the heart to.

"Then-!" Enma paused, her brown orbs widened slightly at his tone. He tried to calm himself. "Then… tell me what's wrong, Tsuna-chan, so I wouldn't need to worry aimlessly."

"…" Tsuna's eyes were steady, albeit a bit cloudy. She sighed, "I'm fine, really. Geez you're so worry-cat."

"…" He cringed. He really wanted to protest, to ask how he could not worry when she kept disappearing out of the blue, and refuse to tell him why. He wanted to shake her shoulders, demand her about his own feelings, but on the same time, he just have this urge to hug her, to tell her to trust him. But he did neither of it. All he did was stare at her.

"Hey, Enma-kun," she suddenly said, poking the paper with her pencil. "Do you know that there's a belief that if you make a thousand paper cranes you can be granted one wish, even from any sickness or injuries?"

"Eh? Ah…" Enma nodded. He has heard about it since his parents believed in those.

"It must be great huh, a thousand paper cranes…" Tsuna said then smiled sadly again. She turned at him, "I really wish I could see one, don't you?"

"…" Enma smiled. He wanted to say that it's only a legend and he never heard of it really happening, but… isn't it the same as wishing upon a falling star? He didn't refuse to believe as well. "My parents always told me, that it's the wishes and prayers that saved someone. Maybe I believe more in that."

Tsuna stifled a smile. "Yeah, you're right." Tsuna paused and her smile broadened, "That's what I hoped, because I'm just no good with origami."

"Me too," Enma said. After a momentary pause they couldn't help but laugh. For a moment everything seemed to return to the normal state it was. But he couldn't forget her eyes when she spoke—something was breaking as well.

* * *

><p>His intuition proved when Tsuna didn't come for three days straight. The teacher was informed that she was in the hospital. Everyone in the class that hear that murmur to each other, predicting the reasons she was there. His response of the news was only widened eyes and furrowed eyebrows. He's worried. Damn, he really is.<p>

He always suspected that she has something more serious than just family meetings but never thought of hospital. If the reason she's gone all these times was the hospital, then doesn't that meant she has some pretty serious illness? From his recollection she never shown any pain or abnormalities, so… He sighed exasperatedly; really, he didn't know anything about her.

When the bell rang and he just passed the front gates of school, he headed to the hospital. He was free after all, so visiting her wouldn't hurt right? As he walked, a few pictures crossed his mind; the scene where she lay helplessly with tubes around her or if she's been injected by needles unwillingly. Okay, he started to get paranoid. His steps quicken before he jogged, then started to run. The road to the hospital seemed so far.

The hospital was not crowded. As soon as he entered the lobby, he quickly able to separate the groups of doctors, nurses, and patients. One group grabbed his attention as soon as his eyes laid on them. Though he's unsure and shy but he dared himself to approach them and quietly ask about her.

"By 'Tsuna' you mean… Sawada Tsunahime-chan?" one of the nurses asked in disbelief. Okay, that's pretty strange, Enma thought. He also noticed the surprised looks on the others as well. What, so she's popular that's all.

"Yes," Enma confirmed and nodded. "Umm…"

"Are you Tsuna-chan's friend?" she asked gently and more composed which he nodded in respond. Her eyes brightened for an instant before turning sad once again. "I'm glad that finally Tsuna-chan has some friend to visit but… I'm afraid that there's no time left…"

There's a powerful thump in his chest. The sentence sounded way too cliché. "I-I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?"

"She didn't tell you about it?" the nurse asked back. Enma shook his head anxiously. Her lips twitched before she sighed, "Tsuna-chan was now in dying bed. Her body has been weak since she was born, especially her heart. Doctors have predicted that she would die approximately on her teen age and just a few weeks ago her heart beat was too low and she started to be hospitalized again. She has come here every year in routine but…"

Enma's fists curled tightly. _Don't say that!_

"This was probably her last day…" the nurse barely breathed it out. A terrible ache struck his chest.

"B-but-!" Enma was speechless of what to say. It was too much to take in; the girl he just met a few while ago, the one who smiled with him, the one who spent hours in the library with him, now claimed about to… die? "I-isn't there any doctor that could help her? Of course this isn't the best you can do?!"

"We've tried, but this case was very new! Even in these past years, there is no one that experienced this kind of thing either!" she replied, equally panic.

"Im… possible… I… I… I-!"

Enma's shoulder started to shake and tears were already threatening to fall. Suddenly he saw her there—smiling and laughing without a care in the world, and now this nurse just said that she's going to die? She must be lying-

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows as she patted him in his shoulder, "Boy, these were all only bad news, but there's still one hope left," the nurse said as she hold his shoulders. Enma looked up with teary eyes but she believed there was a flash of hope in them. "The hospital has called an expert in the doctor world to check her today. Hopefully he could give a solution to her. We'll have to pray it won't be too late."

Enma stared at her before nodded heavily. So it's really that bad… The nurse guided him to Tsuna's room and he could saw Tsuna lying on the bed with tubes connected to her and the only sound in the room was the sound of machine beeping, showing her heart rate. Enma couldn't believe what he saw; all this time she looked just fine and normal, if only she didn't skip school a lot, he realized. Once again there was that hopeless feeling again; he never knew anything about her.

Enma walked toward the bed and sat on the chair beside the bed. Her face was so pale, but on the same time calm. The nurse followed behind him and stood beside him.

"I'm sure she was happy," the nurse suddenly said softly. Enma looked at her with puzzled stare. "You're the first visitor for all this year, from the moment she was born."

"… What do you mean?" he asked quietly and the nurse faced him.

"Her family has died from a car accident, just after they went home from the mother giving birth," she told him. "We found them dead on the car, not too far from here, while she was crying weakly. We found her almost die because the wounds were too deep. But the doctor, did all he could… and she survive, although she has a weak body and a death date from that day. Since that day this place was like her second home; even all the staff know about her."

"…" Enma didn't say anything. He just remembered how he would think that his life was miserable, but now he couldn't see anything he could complain of in his life. "If… she already knew that this going to happen… then why doesn't she search for happiness the best that she can? Why does she choose to be alone?"

"That's exactly the same question I asked her," she answered. "And she just stared blankly at me and said that she never want to make someone dear to her cry if she was gone. She knew what a loss could feel."

"… But now, I-" Enma's word was cut when they saw the notice on the machine; her heart almost didn't beat at all and still gradually becoming a straight line. They both turned panic before she ran to the door.

"I'll call the doctor; you have to keep an eye on her, the anesthetic effect should be fading anytime now," she shouted from the door before started to run through the halls. Enma hold Tsuna's hand and felt the cold in his hands. If in movies the hospital place turned panic from the cries of pain from the patient, then this was million times more terrifying. The room was dead silent, even becoming quieter when her heart beat slowing down. But the silence was so deadly that if he has imaginations like authors, he would have seen a _Shinigami_ standing there with his scythe.

"Tsuna…" he whispered, not knowing what to say. He has felt strong feelings for her, but now that he thought about it, they were just normal friends, no other than that. The room fell into silence as he held her hands tighter. He couldn't think right now, every mind just come and passed away in light speed, everything just seemed in a rush. But in his heart, he only felt one thing; he doesn't want to lose her.

"Tsuna…" Enma started again as he held her hands tighter as if he's holding right to her soul. "Tsuna please don't go! I… You… You are my precious friend! Please open your eyes!" Enma exclaimed loudly and shut his eyes as tightly as he could. The room fell into silence once again and the only sound right now was the machine.

As seconds by seconds passed, he could hear nothing change from the machine but slowly he could hear more frequent beeping. He looked up and saw the machine show the rate that it was normal. His eyes widened and his breath was tangled but his heart seemed like shouting of joy and was jumping around.

Enma could feel he was crying and bury his head on the bed. There was a long pause before Tsuna opened her eyes and could hear soft hiccups from beside her. She tilted her head slowly and could see red hair beside him. She knew all too well who was crying for her. _The crane…_ She smiled softly before she moved her hand which made Enma looked up from the movement. She then rubbed his cheek softly and whispered, "Don't cry, Enma…"

Suddenly the door flew open and he saw a group of people all with white uniform panting. They were equally shocked when they saw the machine; her heart beat was completely normal! From the day of the accident, even when she was checking from regular visit, her heart beat never been this strong. All eyes moved to Enma who was now still completely focused on Tsuna.

"How…" the doctor started as he rechecked the reading. "This is… impossible!"

"Because it was impossible, we called it as a 'miracle'," an older and rougher voice said. Enma looked up and saw an old man with white hair and glasses walked from the group.

"I've seen a lot of people on the verge of death survived because his beloved ones were there to encourage him and put faith," he sighed and smiled. "There's no need for me to come after all."

"Professor!" some of them cried in shock— that's so unscientific. Suddenly they heard a soft, hoarse voice gathering their attention.

"Professor… can I… be alone for a while… I want to talk with… Enma personally," she said, almost inaudible. The professor smiled wider before nodding and guided the others to exit the room. The room once again only consisted of Tsuna and Enma and fell into silence. After a few moments, Tsuna moved her hands and tried to get up. Enma, didn't know what to do at such situation, become panic.

"T-Tsuna-chan, you shouldn't move right now!" he exclaimed as he tried to support her. She smiled at him and touched his arm with her hand.

"Enma, can you help me? My legs feel very numb right now, but I want to see outside right now," Tsuna asked him. He stayed quiet before nodding sternly and helped her get up from the bed and to the window. They could feel the light breeze from the open window and the sun starting to set.

"I actually have given up to my illness from the first time they told me," she suddenly said. Enma stared at her intently. "I felt that I was alone in this world; my family has died and I have no relative. I just think that the faster the death comes to me, all the better because that would mean I will be seeing my family sooner. But lately… I don't know why, but…"

"…" Enma diverted his eyes from her and looked out to the view. "You're wrong, Tsuna…"

Hearing that, Tsuna turned her head and stared at Enma. Enma also stared at her again as he continued, "The doctor that saved you that day, the nurse just now, our classmates, the teachers,… me, and even your parents wouldn't like to see you give up on your life."

Tsuna looked at him with wide, teary eyes. Enma continued, "Isn't the reason they have worked so much to keep you alive was that they loved you and cared for you? The last thing they'd want is for you to disappear from their lives."

"!" Tsuna was struck speechless when she heard that. He was right; all he said… was right. Although it's a bit cheesy… She smiled at him and held his hand.

"Thank you, Enma-kun," she said half-whispered. Enma finally realized what he just said becoming panic again. Gosh, he didn't just say something out of soap opera right?

"Ah… Ummm… Tsuna… I didn't mean to hurt your feeling… I mean-" Enma's rant was cut off when Tsuna kissed him on the lips. Lucky for them that they were almost at the same height so Tsuna could kiss him without any effort. Enma, on the other hand, was truly speechless and could only blush deep red. But when he felt her there, feeling her strong presence beside him, he knew this was right. He watched her meticulously as she pulled back.

"Enma," she said, gaining focus from him. "Thank you…" she smiled and lean her head on his shoulder. "I never realized the wall between me and the miracles of life itself. As expected, I really want to live, especially now that I found the perfect reason… the perfect person to."

There was a surprised expression on his face before he smiled. His arms wrapped around her carefully, feeling relieved more than anything to have her here with him. He rested his cheek on the top of her hair, "Then I'll promise," he said as she hugged him back. "I will be by your side, to encourage you… and to put all my faith and heart for you."

Tsuna smiled before Enma pulled her to a soft kiss once again.

_Maybe that legend was true after all…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! And thanks for the support! Sorry I just updated this one out of the other on-going fics hehe. I don't know why, but I really feel very distracted when writing this, but despite of the result, I just have to change the previous version, so… yeah, sorry for the not-so-good result. Anyway, what do you think? Hope you still like it! XD

**P.s.** happy belated birthday to Xanxus, Tsuna, and Reborn! Awwwww I just wished that I could make a special fic for them but there's this and that… *sigh*

**_FUN FACTS!_**

**_Thousand origami cranes_** is a group of one thousand origami paper cranes held together by strings. An ancient Japanese legend promises that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by a crane. Some stories believe you are granted eternal good luck, instead of just one wish, such as long life or recovery from illness or injury. This makes them popular gifts for special friends and family.

The crane in Japan is one of the mystical or holy creatures (others include the dragon and the tortoise) and is said to live for a thousand years: That is why 1000 cranes are made, one for each year. In some stories it is believed that the 1000 cranes must be completed within one year and they must all be made by the person who is to make the wish at the end. Cranes that are made by that person and given away to another aren't included: All cranes must be kept by the person wishing at the end.


End file.
